underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Ollie Dinsmore (TV Series)
Oliver "Ollie" Dinsmore was a supporting character and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He was a farmer living in Chester's Mill, and the rival of Big Jim. Before the Dome Ollie Dinsmore was one of the few people to know the truth about the death of Big Jim's wife; the car accident that killed her was a suicide. After her death, Ollie's wife made cornbread for Big Jim and Junior, a gesture that Junior would remember. Under the Dome Season 1 "Manhunt" When Carolyn Hill begins looking for her daughter, Norrie, she asked Ollie if he had seen her. Explaining that she and Alice Calvert were a same-sex couple, Ollie and Rodger mocked her. Before things could escalate, Rose pulled Carolyn away. Shortly after, Big Jim arrived at the Sweetbriar Rose requesting support in forming a search party to find Paul Randolph. Ollie and Rodger quickly volunteered. During the hunt, Rodger was shot, and Ollie was ordered to bring him back to town to receive medical attention. "Outbreak" During the meningitis outbreak, Junior was responsible for overseeing the quarantine of the hospital. Ollie was among the other townspeople ready to storm the doors, wanting to leave. He was talked down by Junior, who cited Ollie's wife's kindness during the death of his mother, as a reminder that Junior was a member of the community, too. "The Endless Thirst" Ollie is troubled about whether or not the town is safe, due to the lack of supplies. Later Big Jim goes to see Ollie to discuss with him about the water supplies, Ollie say's that he will not give Big Jim water because of a past incident, but Big Jim promises him propane in return for the water. Big Jim shows up at Ollie's property with propane tanks and threatens Ollie that he can just take the water but Ollie tells him he'll shoot him if he shows up on his property without propane. "Imperfect Circles" When the town's water supply was destroyed, Big Jim went to see Ollie to see if he would help with the situation. Ollie exchanged his water for Propane, but when Big Jim wanted to work with Ollie he declined. Instead he challenged Big Jim's athourity by taking control of his Propane Factory. When Big Jim tried to gain access to the factory, he was beat by Ollie's guard, Boomer. Ollie later told Jim that since he has water he will have control of the town. That night a drunk Big Jim killed Boomer by shooting a Propane tank in his truck causing it to explode killing him. "Thicker Than Water" The town soon split into two groups; those who followed Ollie and those who followed Big Jim. Feeling he needed to assert his authority Jim decided to take Ollie's farm by force. He, Barbie, Junior, Linda and Carter went to the farm and secured the Well. Ollie ambushed them soon after with a dozen of his men. He explained to Linda how if she chooses to stand with Big Jim she will starve because those who stand with him with him will get food, and those who stand with Jim won't get food. Ollie then orders Carter to step away from his Well. When he refuses, he orders one of his men, Wendell to shoot him in the kneecap. Linda draws her gun, but Barbie tells her they should go as he helps Carter. Junior turns on the group joining Ollie and disarming his father. Ollie then tells Junior the truth about his mother's death. Angered Junior requests Ollie not kill his father because he wants the honor. Ollie grants his request and they prepare for the fight to come. Meanwhile Jim organizes his own gang and plans to take Ollie's well. Linda and Barbie want to go about the situation another way. Barbie suggest they destroy the well but Jim refuses saying if it's not done right he could destroy the towns water supply. Linda buys Barbie time to sneak onto the farm while she and Jim arrive. Noticing Barbie's missing and going to mess up his plan, he orders his men to attack. A firefight breaks out killing five people and wounding Phil. In the process Barbie destroys the well by blowing it up and Junior captures Big Jim. Men on both sides desert their leaders after the well's destroyed and Jim is brought before Ollie and an angry Junior. Junior questions his father on the truth about his mother's death. Jim breaks down and tells his son the truth. Believing him Junior refuses to kill him. Angry Ollie aims his riffle at Jim ready to kill him, but Junior kills him before he can shot killing him instantly. Barbie later confronts Jim accusing him of wanting the well to strengthen his grip over the town. Jim warns Barbie he doesn't want to be an enemy of him. Junior also tells Linda he planed to betray the group to take Ollie down from the inside. Killed Victims *Five unnamed Chester's Mill residents *Carter Thibodeau Trivia Comparsion To The Novel Counterpart *In the novel, Ollie is a 16 year old teenager, whereas in the show he appears to be in his 50's. *In the novel more about Ollie's family is known, the two parents and his brother (who are all stuck under the Dome too). *In the novel, he is a protagonist, whereas in the show he seems to be an antagonist. Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonist